Ready Or Not
by poppy10561
Summary: Sonny Monroe is new to the whole Hollywood scene. What happens when she meets Hollywood heartthrob Chad Dylan Cooper and there turns out to be more that the bad boy exterior? I can tell you one thing Sonny Monroe. Chad Dylan Cooper is coming for you, Ready or Not.
1. New Beginnings

Hey Guys! So yeah, this is my first story and I really hope you like it! It's going to start from the very beginning, before Chad and Sonny even meet. Because of this I hope it's going to be very sweet and sort of like love from first sight. Each chapter will be based on a lyric from my favourite song Ready Or Not by Bridgit Mendler. So please review and thanks!

* * *

_I'm the kind of girl that doesn't say a word,_

_who sits on the curb and waits for the world._

_But I'm about to break out, about to break out,_

_I'm like a crook tonight!_

- **_Bridgit Mendler_**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Sonny POV**

"Sonnnyy!" a voice echoed down the hallway "It's time to go!"

Today was the day that would change my life, the day that would change everything! EVERYTHING! This day both excited and scared me, it was the day I went to LA to be in So Random! my favourite TV show since... forever! I've always wanted to be an actress. This, I was sure of. But, as I sat there on my bed staring at my Chad Dylan Cooper poster my heart started to pick up pace. Would he be there too? Does Mackenzie of Mackenzie Falls work at Condor Studios? I shake the idea out of my head as I grab my three stuffed luggage's and chuck it into the car. Before I slid in I dusted myself off. Did I look acceptable? I wore a pair of black tights underneath a short grey miniskit. I wore a orange sweater underneath my vest and slipped my lucky bracelet on for good measure. I slid into the car squealing with excitement! This was the first thing that I had ever really done for my acting career. At school I took drama lessons but usually freaked out at auditions and landed a supporting role. But watch out world! Here comes Alison Monroe!

The plane ride was long and tedious, the only thing that kept me moving and awake was the thought of HOLLYWOOD! It didn't hit me until the first hour that I was actually going to Hollywood where I would meet my idol Tawni Hart! The people around us must have been very annoyed because I kept getting shifty looks from them. But they would think what they wanted, I was the one going to Hollywood!

"HEAR THAT PEOPLE!" I screamed "I'M GOING TO LA!"

Condor studios was amazing. I felt as if I was stepping into a whole new world, a whole new dimension where I was the star! To avoid embarrassment I took a taxi ride here. I did not want Mum dropping me off. I can imagine the scene already. I was greeted by the friendly face of Mr Pike, director of So Random!

"Hello Mr Pike!" I exclaimed offering my hand for a handshake "It is a true honor to be working for So Random!"

"Oh please," he responded blushing a little bit "Call me Marshall. Here, let me show you to the Prop House."

I had heard about the prop house! It was where all the 'magic' happened! Where the whole cast of So Random hanged out! But wait, I was part of that cast! I'm part of the So Random cast! As I walked through the doors I almost fell over from excitement. I started jumping up and down and squealing.

"I'm sure the cast will come around here soon," he assured pushing me further into the room, making a dash for the door he gave me a kind wave.

As the door made a quiet click something fell from the sky!

"AHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed running to hide in the photobooth.

"It's ok!" a small voice whispered "It's just me Zora!"

"Zora?!" I responded running out "Oh my gosh! It's such an honor to meet you! You are so funny! You are so cute! You are so-"

She put a finger to my lip effectively shutting me up.

"Flattery is getting you nowhere Alison Monroe." she said rudely interrupting me.

After meeting Nico and Grady (who were chowing down on a large plate of nachos) I headed to my dressing room. Marshall had given me a confusing map and it took all of my concentration to focus. That was when I ran into someone.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed "I wasn't looking where I was going and-"

That was when I looked up and saw the face of none other than the famous, Chad. Dylan. Cooper.

"Hi!" I screamed getting a little TOO happy, "I'm Sunny Monroe I'm a big fan of yours! I think you are amazing."

"Well excuseeeee me!" Chad responded with a look of shock on his face "Do you realise what you just did?"

"I'm sorry, it was an accident!" I said "Honestly!"

"You just bumped into. Chad. Dylan. Cooper."

That was when my heart melted into a sticky goo. I loved the way he said his name, it was so smooth. So perfect.

"What's your name again?" he asked pointing his pen at me.

"Sonny, S-s-sonny Monroe." I stuttered

"Sonnnyyy," he said slowly tasting the word in his mouth, it made my heart skip a beat "Hm, you have been noted for committing crime."

I snapped out of my trance as I place my hand on my hip.

"Excuse me?" I asked rudely "Crime?"

"Oh yeahh," he said dragging out the eahh "You're on my bad side Sonny Monroe."

"Fine!" I responded

"Fine!" he responded

"Good!"

"Good."

That was when we both stormed off in the opposite direction. Ugh! Chad Dylan Cooper was such a jerk. Wait, Chad Dylan Cooper? Ooo! I just met Chad Dylan Cooper! My day just got that much better!

I finally found my dressing room. Apparently I was sharing with Tawni Hart. THE Tawni Hart. She had yet to turn up yet but I'm sure she would eventually. The room was quite nice, the only downside to it was the strange noises coming from the Air Vent. I plugged my earphones into my phone and started to listen to Starstruck by Sterling Knight. He was sooo hot. He came second on my list, second to Chad Dylan Cooper that is.

"Starstruck! Designer sunglasses, Livin' the dream as a teen..." I sung but my voice shrunk back inside me as I heard a loud scream. My legs buckled as I fell to the ground.

"What is that HORRIBLE HORRIBLE NOISE!"

Finally, I had met my 'dressing room buddy' Tawni Hart.

Tawni was terrible! She was so mean and demeaning. My Hollywood Dream hadn't exactly turned out how I would like it. That's when my phone started to ring.

"Moooooo!" it went "Moooooo!"

I picked up the phone and heard no other than the voice of Chad Dylan Cooper.


	2. Irresistable

**Hey Guys! When I came back from school I saw that I had some follows and some reviews. I can't even begin to tell you how much this means to me considering this is my first story.**

* * *

_I caught you staring at me and I was thinking clearly_

_Now I'm like a bee and I'm hunting for the honey._

_- _**_Bridgit Mendler_**

* * *

"Is this Sonny?"

I allowed a smile to spread across my face. I was so excited! We had just finished our first show and I was over the moon.

"Yes this is Sonny." I responded restraining myself from letting out a stupid squeal.

"I heard that you were upset."

"Oh!" I started to fiddle with my neck, how did he know?

"Yeah," he said quickly "I have people everywhere. I was just wondering if I could take you out for dinner tonight? I'll make it up to you."

"S-s-sure," I stuttered "B-b-but I already have plans."

"Then ditch them!" his voice implied that he was outraged, how could anyone refuse Chad Dylan Cooper?

"I'm going out for pizza with the randoms," I pushed "Sorry."

That was when I heard the phone bleep. He hung up on me. What a jerk. I threw my phone in my bag storming into my new closet. Marshall must have taken the liberty to stock my closet because when I walked in there it was full of designer clothes. Labels that I had never seen in my life! Armani, Marc Jacobs, Prada, Versace, Louis Vuitton. It was crazy. I slipped on a pair of red denim jeans and paired it with a simple white tanktop and black leather jacket. Since I was aiming for comfort I put on a pair of brown ankle boots and headed out.

"Ew." Tawni said scrunching up her nose

"What?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"I didn't know you could afford designer..." she moaned "Not even I can and I'm Tawni."

I didn't believe Tawni. She looked stunning, I couldn't help but admire her natural blonde waves and beautiful clothes.

"I just found these in my closet," I mumbled toying with my sleeve "Marshall just put them for me I guess."

"Marshall is out of the country on a business trip." Tawni responded putting on a pouty face.

"Oh." I said, that's all I could muster. Who else would've put these in there? I would have to figure out later.

"Well you like nice." Tawni muttered under her breath, I must have misheard her. There was no way Tawni Hart was complimenting me. No way! "I'll wait for you in the car. You have 5 minutes to get there, or I'm leaving you."

Tawni skipped out of the room as I listened to her high heels klip klopping down the hallway. I sat in front of my mirror taking out my ponytail and arranging it so that it looked natural. That was when I heard a second pair of feet and a murmuring of voices. The voices stopped talking quite quickly but was soon replaced by a knocking at my door. I turned around to the charming face of Chad.

"Chad." I nodded my head and gestured for him to come in.

"Sonny." he responded walking in and sitting himself on the couch "I see you like my present."

"What present?" I asked sitting next to him, he placed his hand on my shoulder slowly moving it down to my hand. "You bought me the clothes?"

"Mm hm," he mumbled holding my gaze, effectively making me smile like crazy "You needed something pretty."

He slowly shut his eyelids as he started leaning towards me. I didn't know what persuaded me to do it but I did the exact same things. But at the moment my lips were supposed to connect with his I was stopped by a finger. As I opened my eyes Chad was flashing one of his signature smirks.

"Hm." he said slightly turning his head to the side, he looked amused "You leaned in."

"Oh please," I moaned "I wasn't even close."

"Oh really?" he exclaimed standing up "You didn't want this."

He gestured to his lips puckering them in a kiss like fashion. I rolled my eyes picking up my purse

"Yeah." I spat "Just go, I have to leave for pizza."

"Fine!" he said starting to walk out of the door

"Fine." I responded following him.

"Good!"

"Gooooodddd."

Pizza night wasn't half as nice as I hoped for. All of the randoms got pretty mad at me. This was because we had to get pineapple on our pizza which APPARENTLY they didn't like, something I didn't understand. The only thing that was on my mind was Chad. The way that he looked at me stayed in my head for the remainder of the night. Those big blue eyes. That radiant smile. That shining hair. Every single detail of his face stayed in my head as I nibbled on everyone elses pineapple.

"Sonny?" Nico asked with a mouth stuffed full of pizza "What's on your mind?"

"Yeah!" Grady added "You've been all gloomy all night! Like a ghost! Wooooooo!"

"I'm just thinking off..." I had to make something up quickly. I couldn't tell them that I was thinking of Chad's lips and how the bottom one was slightly fuller than the top. "Pineapple! There is just so much! It's really giving me a rumbling tummy!"

"I told you so!" Zora screamed throwing napkins in the air "It's eeeeevvilll."

"Haha... yeah..." I mumbled attempting to change my course of thought and topic of conversation "So tonight's sketch was great! Really dramatic!"

"Not half as dramatic as Mackenzie Falls am I right?" Tawni teased laughing.

I was fully aware of the two shows rivalries. They hated each other. I hated Chad. Right? Right. He was a jerk. Leading me on like that. Making me think of him. Ridiculous. Selfish. Terrible. I bit into my slice of pizza with more fierceness than what I should've done feeling accomplished. Feeling FANTASTIC! But Chad. Chad. Chaddy Chad Chad. Why did he have to be so irresistible?


	3. The Right Thing To Do

**I just want to give a GIANT SHOUT OUT to GIRYL1015 for reviewing BOTH chapters. Please follow and favourite and most importantly review! I want to make this go on for as long as I can so I might try to do 100 Chapters but of course there isn't 100 lines in 'Ready or Not' so I might change to another song and then another song and then ANOTHER song as I go through. So please enjoy!**

* * *

_Yeah I'm kind of shy but you're super fly_

_I could be your kryptonite. _

_- __**Bridgit Mendler**_

* * *

I sat there in silence. They all started having a debate on whether or not cheese yogurt was a good idea or not. Nico and Grady coming in on the affirmative side and Tawni and Zora coming in on the negative side. I sat there knowing how annoyed Chad was. How annoyed Chad was with me. He probably hated me, completely loathed me. The sad part of it was that I wanted to hate him but I couldn't. I had to try. After all I lived in 'Chuckle City' and he lived at 'The Falls'. I was so contradicted. I just hoped that the night would end soon so that I could call him.

I sat in Tawni's car playing with the strap of my tank top and tapping my foot to the beat of the music which was blasting from the stereo.

"Tawni?" I asked

"Yeah?" she answered in her high-pitched voice

"Could I ask you something?"

"No." she said sounding very straightforward "First, I want to ask you something. What was Chad doing in our hallway?"

"Nothing!" I exclaimed sounding very guilty "Who said he was even coming to see me? I mean why would he come see me! Not that he was seeing me, he was just passing by! Innocently passing by!"

"Mm hm," Tawni responded pursing her lips, she didn't buy it, I wouldn't either.

Should I tell her the truth? No. Of course not. I didn't like Tawni, I knew that much. But I knew that I felt something. Something so strong and sure in my chest assured me that I had feelings, strong feelings, for Chad Dylan Cooper. But he would never feel that way about me, ever. I'm sure that he had been with 100's if not 1000's of girls before. Plus, there was something about the way he looked at Portlyn. Surely they were in love. That moment we had earlier was nothing, it was merely Chad being Chad. Leading me on like that was cruel. I would have to talk to him about it. I glanced over at the clock. It was only 8:00 and Chad worked to about 10:00. Not that I noticed or anything, I definitely don't take notice of Chad. Yeah, that's what I would go with. Not caring seemed the right way to play it.

"Oh no!" Tawni screamed sending me into a fit.

"What! What happened?" I asked as I curled into a ball.

"I just realised that you look prettier than me."

Did Tawni just say that? No. But she started to pout!

"D-d-did you just say that?" I stuttered

"Oh yeah! Which is good since you are about to go talk to Chad!" Tawni exclaimed, how did she know?

"Chad?" I said nervously, I could feel myself clamming up already "What do you mean Chad? How ridiculous! Pssshh! Chad! How funny! HAH! HAHAH!"

"Well here we are at the studio." Tawni said pulling up to the studio, parking her car perfectly. "I think you'll be fine."

I hesitated before I answered with a quiet,

"Really?"

"Oh yeah!" Tawni exclaimed "I mean honestly, you would have to be blind to not notice."

"Notice what?" I questioned

"Oh never mind." Tawni responded opening my door and practically shoving me out.

As soon as my feet met with the concrete Tawni drove off giving me a couple car honks. I took a deep breath as I walked into the studio.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"You jerk!" I screamed "How dare you lead me on like that. You should be ashamed! Ashamed I tell you!"

I gave myself a discerning look as I pumped up in front of the mirror. I gave myself a rude and accusatory point trying to look menacing when there was a knock on my dressing room door.

"Knock Knock Knock." a voice chimed. I instantly knew who it was and I knew what I had to say.

"You-" I began but I was quickly silenced by a finger to my mouth effectively shutting me up.

"No." he hushed "Don't speak. Not now. Just, please."

"Chad," I whispered "Don't, just don't."

He placed his hand lightly on my my cheek moving his thumb back and forth. I slowly closed my eyes smiling in delight. As he started to move his other hand my my other cheek I pushed it away.

"Chad," I mumered "We're polar opposites, I'm the shy new girl and you're Hollywood's bad boy. King of all players. Please don't."

"Sonny," he whispered in my ear, his breath tickled my ear "You are the only girl that makes me feel this way. Please let me kiss you."

I moved away from his grip walking across the room, folding my arms against my chest. I didn't need this. I didn't need him.

"I'm sorry Chad." I whimpered "I just can't."

"Really Sonny?" he pushed "Rea-"

"Chad," I cried "Please, it's not the time for this. I've been thrown into this so quickly and I just-"

That's when I grabbed his face and pressed it against mine. The kiss was hungry, full of passion. I never wanted it to end but I knew I had to. I couldn't let go of him, I just couldn't. What was I doing? This was stupid. I was leading him on. I didn't want a relationship with him. Did I? Of course I did. The feeling of his lips on mine brought all sorts of new feelings into my system which both excited and scared me. But I had to let go, I had to. Finally our lips parted and I looked down to the floor.

"Wow." he breathed panting heavily, I allowed a small smile to spread across my face.

"Yeah," I said looking up to meet his eyes "Wow."

"One chance is all that I ask for Sonny," he begged

"You know what Chad? I really like you but I don't want to be another trophy on your shelf." I retreated to looking down to the floor again.

He put his hand under my chin and his other on my cheek wiping away a silent tear. I pushed his arm away as I walked towards the door slowly opening it.

"Good bye Chad."

He slowly walked out of the door giving me one final glance. I heard him walk down the hallway as I slammed the door shut. I badly wanted to thrust open the door and run into his arms but instead I slunk down to the floor and started to softly cry.


	4. Butterflies

**Woah! I'm getting these out quite fast. Quite proud of myself if I do say so myself! I don't have anything too exciting to say here apart from the fact that I really want you all to review, favourite and follow! **

** xXxIamProbablyJustPlottingxX x Yes I do do debating. (haha doo doo. #SWAC REFERENCE)**

* * *

_Like, Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh,_

_Light my heart up like a matchstick_

_Ohhhh woah woah woah woah_

_And hit the gas quick!_

_- __**Bridgit Mendler**_

* * *

I heard a soft knock on the door and I buried my head further into Tawni's fluffy pillow.

"Go away Chad!" I screamed "Leave me alone!"

"So I guess it didn't go as planned?" Tawni responded walking through the door "Too bad."

"I just can't," I moaned, "What would you do Tawni? If you were in position."

"I would probably go for it!" she exclaimed "I mean whats wrong with him?"

"Everything!" I shouted throwing my pillow across the room, "What isn't wrong with him?"

"You are just so stupid!" Tawni exclaimed

"You're telling me this!" I shouted "You! The one with millions of boyfriends!"

"Well that's because I didn't find a good guy." Tawni groaned "If anyone liked me as much as I SEE that Chad likes you I would totally go for it."

"Oh please," I said blushing intensely, "We just met."

"You don't get it do you?" she asked "I should've figured out that much, I mean why would you?"

"What do you-" I began,

"Look Alison," she said my name with a particular and recognizable amount of spite "Just go for it okay? You go call him now and tell him you are going on a date with him. Got it!"

"Got it!" I said doing a little salute. I picked up my phone and breathed slowly in and out before calling Chad.

But wait, how did I have Chad's number on my phone? Ugh, Chad. No, sonny. Focus. You're going on a date with him. As I dialed his number and placed it to my ear the annoying ringing sound started. I felt as if my heart was exploding in my chest, I was so nervous but all of my muscles relaxed when I heard the cocky voice on the other end.

"Vassssuuuupppppp!"

"Oh, uh hi Chad!" I exclaimed trying to sound as happy as possible, what do I say?

"Oh." Chad responded instantly sounding more reformed and quiet, "Hey Sonny."

"I was just calling you to organize our date..."

"Our date?" he questioned "What date? You said no."

"Well now I'm saying yes." I stated very matter of factly "I'm also saying that I love ice skating and a nice dinner."

"Oh?" he asked "Well in that case I'll pick you up at 8."

The phone started to beep and I knew he had hung up. I held the phone tightly, refusing to lower it from my ear. What just happened? I sounded to confident, right? Yes. Way too confident. I honestly shouldn't have called. I turned around to face Tawni. As I looked into the mirror directly behind her I realised how shocked I looked. Tawni gave me one of her award-winning smiles as I stood there completely paralysed. What was I supposed to think? This was amazing. I had been in Hollywood for how many days? Three? And I was on a date with the one and only Chad Dylan Cooper. This was something that I refused to process.

"Judging by the look on your face it went well," Tawni moaned "Oh boo.'

"Boo?" I asked "But you were the one that told me to call him."

"Oh yeah!" Tawni exclaimed "I was just curious thats all. To see what his answer would be."

"Were you happy?" I pushed "With the answer that is."

She put her hand to her chin, she looked deep in thought but I knew she was probably just acting.

"I'm neither here or there." she said cheerfully

As I peered over at the clock I saw that it was 6:00. I only had two hours to get ready. Crap. I pushed Tawni out of the door slamming it shut. I put chairs under the door handles effectively shutting her out. I rushed to my closet practically dreading what I would find. Surprisingly, everything looked very nice. I instantly checked the winter wear section, I was impressed. I slipped on a pair of black cotton tights and a white turtleneck. Over the top of that I wore a grey trenchcoat that I topped off with a red belt. I looked at myself in the mirror scrutinizing every single part of me. Did I look nice? I looked Hollywood. I looked very Hollywood, but I still maintained Sonny. I loved it. I heard a knock on the door as I quickly slipped on a pair of black ugg boots. A little low profile but I figured, I'm pretty low profile. I stared at the door as the knocking continued. I slowly grabbed for the door handle as I slowly turned it and opened the door.

"Hello milady," Chad said handing me a bunch of roses.

"Thankyou," I responded smiling placing the roses in a vase.

He offered me his arm and I took it as we walked out of the studio. His car was parked right next to the door, that was a smart move. Didn't need paparazzi all over this. I looked up to him as he opened the door for me. He gave me one of his award winning smiles and my heartbeat picked up and my head started to sweat. I slid in trying to be as cool as possible but my foot spazzed and I fell in. Just as the door shut I heard him chuckle. I looked down to my lap and started to twidle my thumbs as he slid into the car perfectly. He turned on the radio and I decided to keep my focus on that.

_Take on the world,_

_Get Crazy!_

_Love will Tell Us Where to go,_

_Go go! Be my baby! _

_Love will tell us where to go._

Sung the radio. The lyrics brought a little bit of blush to my cheeks. Chad looked over to me smirking, I had to choose that moment to look up.

"Don't be so nervous Sonshine," he chuckled, he must have been pretty proud of himself for coming up with that one.

I brushed my hand through my hair pushing it off my face, force of habit. When I was little Mum always ran her hand through my hair when I was nervous or sad or angry. It always worked. When I hit 10 and it was embarrassing for my mum to do that I took to doing it myself.

"Well you probably do this all the time," I joked. Crap. I shouldn't have said that, thats so offensive. Thankfully it took it with a light heart.

"You could say that," he began obviously being cautious with his words.

He had probably been on a date with every single girl in Hollywood. How was I any different to any other girl that he had dated? I wasn't. I swallowed again, deeper this time trying to rid the giant lump in my throat.

"Oh," I managed to croak out, I peered over at him. He seemed pretty concentrated on the road so I took this opportunity to observe him.

He looked dashing. He wore his signature leather jacket, skinny jeans a pair of sneakers that were probably thousands of dollars and a casual white shirt. He didn't look Hollywood either, he looked Chad. Or what I hoped was Chad. His hair looked so perfect, perfectly windbrushed and golden. I don't know what made me do it but I started to reach for it. I would've probably stroked my hands through it if he didn't turn around.

"Sorry!" I exclaimed "Fly."

I pretended to bat the fly with my hand as my hands retreated to my lap. Thats when he reached his hand over to meet mine. His grasp was firm, warm. My hand seemed to fit into his like it was meant to be there but the thought of hundreds of other girls sitting in this seat repulsed me and kept me cautious.

"Sonny," he cautiously said as he stopped the car. He looked deep into my eyes and said "Please relax."

He jumped out of the car running over to my side opening my door. I stepped of the car accidently brushing against his shoulder. I had a sharp intake of breath and I heard him do the same thing, this brought a smile to my face. My legs seemed to be shivering as I ran my hands through my hair again and turned to face him. He took my hand and kissed it. I was a goner now.


End file.
